Will Alek Come Through For Deryn?
by Templar Rad
Summary: Deryn tells Alek her secret, will he come through for Deryn?
1. Reveal

**My first Fan Fic, I hope you like it! It's just the way I kinda want the story to go down, but I have about 12 more chapters I want to add. Reviews would be nice, I want to know how I did!**

"Who's that up ahead?" Alek wonders. Short, blond hair, an inch or two taller than alek. Dylan!

"Dylan!" Alek yells down the corridor aboard the _Leviathan_.

Dylan swivels on his heel, so as to face the prince running towards him.

"Ah, Alek, just who I was looking for."

"And why is that, Dylan?"

"I…have something to tell you. A secret"

"Sure Dylan. After this, will there be any more secrets between us?"

"No, this is my last secret. But first you need to promise not to tell. Let's go to my middy cabin, I don't want anybody else hearing this."

"Okay Dylan, I promise you can trust me with your secret."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Dylan!"

"Then stop calling me Dylan!"

"Is that your secret? Okay then, I won't call you that…?

"Deryn. I'm Deryn Sharp."

"Deryn, so you have a proper Scottish name, as any Scotsman should."

"I'm no Scotsman though."

"How were you born and raised in Glasgow Scotland and not be a Scotsman?"

"Can you not put the pieces together, your Arch-Dukeness? I'm a Scots_woman_. Deryn's a girl's name!"

"What? How could you…hide this from me?"

"Trust me it was hard! Barking spiders, do you know how many times I've wanted to tell you?" She says, on the brink of tears.

"But…you didn't, Deryn!"

"But I wanted to, you don't know how much I like you!" Deryn exclaims, the tears rolling down her face.

"Apparently, not enough to tell me."

"It was so hard not to tell you before!"

"So you trust the count more than me?"

"No! The count guessed, said my fencing said it. Clever boots, sneaky beak count!"

"If you wanted to be a boy, use boy posture! How can you be such a _Dommkopf_, Deryn?"

"I'm the _Dommkopf_? You're the one who couldn't piece together that I'm a girl!"

"Excuse me for not accusing my best friend of being the opposite gender!"

"Alek, I know you're mad, but can we still be…friends?"

"Why should I be? While I thought you were being a traitor against the _Leviathan_ for me, you were really being a treacherous frend."

"Alek…I'm…sorry." Deryn manages between sobs

"BYE, Deryn."

"Alek…don't go…please!" She says while the sobs continue

Alek storms out of the midshipman's cabin, headed back to the engine pods.

**How was it? Anything people didn't like? Review!**


	2. Alek's Thoughts

**After her secret's been told, Alek is looking at how feels. I think I'll add another chapter today, then work on the 4****th****.**

How Could Dyl-Deryn do this to him? He was so mad about it! Wasn't Dylan his friend! Yes, Dylan was, this was _Deryn_. But what Deryn did was not something he could put up with! They had been such great friends! But how could Alek be friends with somebody who kept a secret this big from him!

Well, was he being too hard on Deryn? She just wanted to serve her king and fly. After all they had had some great times! What was happening to him? How could he forgive her for hiding this from him? Well I suppose she had to limit who she told so the secret wasn't found out and she was discharged. Why is he defending her after what she did to him?

What was this feeling he was getting? He had only ever felt it when his parents had spent time with him. Which was very occasional. _How_ could he be feeling this way? What was it? He was mad at Deryn! Or at least he though he was. But it felt so…superficial. As if his anger was only on the surface, that other…softer feeling deeper inside. Almost as if he was _happy_ Deryn was Deryn, the girl rather than Dylan, the boy.

He had this stronger, deeper, more…affectionate feeling for her than he had realized. He could feel it growing inside of him, and his anger a thing of the past, as if it never happened. He _Liked_ Deryn. It was overpowering him, how could he be mad at her now? Wait, but Deryn's a commoner. But this deep down affection was overpowering him! Couldn't he deal with it? Myabe, if he was made emperor, it wouldn't be a problem. Or, maybe another letter from the _new_ pope, he didn't really care, as long as he could be with Deryn!

Now, he had to go talk to her!

**Sorry that it's in third person, but I wanted to make it feel like you're looking on to his thoughts. He's changing around to really like Deryn. I like happy endings, but not this early! That may have been a spoiler…Review!**


	3. Deryn's Thoughts

**Here's Deryn's thoughts on what happened, so you get both characters sides of the story:)**

She knew she shouldn't have told him! While she had wanted to get it out, she really hadn't wanted it to end this way.! He had been so…angry and surprised! Not that she had expected him to be happy, or do anything like propose marriage on the spot but he seemed so harsh! She had at least wanted to be able to explain but he had just blown her off!

He had been stone faced, not even the barking bit of sympathy! Did he not see her tears, it was so obvious she _liked _him! She was still sobbing now, the heart-ache too painful for her! If only, if only he could like her back! But Mr. Prince couldn't like a commoner! Couldn't he have a left handed marriage? Sure, her kids wouldn't inherit anything, but maybe there was an exception for emperors? His parents did it, so why couldn't he too? If needed, another letter from the pope? She hoped it would work, but it's not like she knew much about royalty. What did she see in him? She couldn't put her finger on it, but then why was she so _attracted _to him?

Was it that he was a prince? No, she didn't care about his title. Was it his charm? Yeah, charm was some of it. Did she think he was cute? Yes, that was obvious! Maybe she was sympathetic for him. With all the turmoil he's had in the past, she couldn't help but want to comfort him! Whenever his parents came up in a conversation; his eyes softened and he just seemed to be a boy missing his parents! She had wanted to tell him every time that happened, to be able to hug him and say eventually it would be okay!

Oh, if only he liked her back! Maybe she should tell him how she felt, then maybe…just maybe… he would understand.

**Like the last one, this is in 3****rd**** person, so you're seeing on to her thoughts. Sorry if any of the attributes about how she likes him are un-realistic, I'm male so writing from her perspective on that issue is a little difficult. Review!**


	4. Together

**I got a review which made me remember to post this:) I've had it on file for…A month? I would use normal excuses such as School, but I'll just say I forgot it, and it's all my fault. Sorry about…not updating…**

Alek rounded the corner, his fast walk turning into a run. But just as soon as he picked up the speed, he ran face to face into Deryn!

"Ow!" Alek yelps, while Deryn seems almost unfaltered.

"Alek? Why…were you headed this way?"

"Why else? I was looking…for you."

"Great! Wait, are you still mad?"

"I'm not sure Deryn, I may be, but my feelings seems to have changed."

"Really?" she asks hopefully

"Well, yes. I would like to talk someplace else, Deryn."

"Wait, Alek. If you're going to get mad, let me tell _you_ something first; I like you."

"I know that, Deryn. We were good friends."

"No! Alek, I meant I really _Like_ you! Are all Clankers this clueless?"

"oh…umm…"Alek then realizes it, and gasps.

"Now do you get it?"

"Yes Deryn! Do you mean it?"

"Of course! Why would I lie about something like this?"

"I suppose you wouldn't. Okay, Deryn, now I want to tell you what I wanted to a few minutes ago."

"Well then, out with it!"

"I think I have the same feelings for you, Deryn. I hadn't realized at first, but...Oh, I don't know how to put this."

"So you're saying you _like _me like I _like _you?"

"I think so."

"Oh…well then this is great!"

"How so?"

"Then we can be together!"

"Not exactly Deryn, you're common. I really wish it weren't that way, but…it is."

"But we're perfect for each other! You can marry a commoner, your father did!" Her expression losing the excitement she had gained upon hearing the news.

"If we had kids, they would be in the same situation I'm in, not knowing whether they're royal and my heir or not! I'm sorry Deryn, it just can't be."

"But what if you're the emperor, can't you name your heir to the throne? I'll do whatever it takes to be with you Alek, I'll quit the service I'll…"

"Deryn, I _Like _you, and you know I do. But I couldn't put our children through this."

"So, you can't name your heir if you're emperor?"

"Well…I could then. And I am 1st in line to the throne. Deryn, you're a genius!"

"So we can be together! I'm…I'm so happy Alek!"

"Me too…" He is cut off by Deryn flinging her arms around him with joy. As they recollect themselves" I won't tell anybody, don't worry."

"Thanks Alek, you're…the perfect boyfriend."

"I'm sure you could find imperfections, I like you too."

"Alek, wait, someone's coming!"

Alek jerks back, suddenly snapped out of his nervous yet romantic mood. They both get up, as they had wound up on the floor after Deryn's hug.

But who is it?

Newkirk!

**I like that ending, with just the name:) I have the next few chapters in the works, expect update later tonight(AKA in a few could be morning for you, for all I know). I know they got together too fast, but this is my first story, and I wanted to get to the meat.**

**SPOILER!**

**Chapter 5 has a twist, with something I don't think has been done yet.**


	5. Mutiny!

**I expect the title of the chapter to explain this. I wrote this in about…a short time, so it may not be perfect.**

Alek and Deryn get up from the corridor floor, steady themselves, and straighten out their clothing as Newkirk rounds the corner where they had collided. He obviously has news.

"Dylan, Alek, you'll never guess what!" He yells towards them.

"What is it, Newkirk?" Deryn yells back, obviously annoyed at having her moment ruined.

"Dylan…There's…A mutiny." He manages to puff out, trying to regain his breath he lost running over there.

"What? Why?"

"Some crew members do not want to head to Japan, they want to head back to closer friendly territory for repairs, to help the _Leviathan _regain its full strength. Scouts in Huxley's have found that 2 German zeppelins followed us, and are blocking our way to Japan. On the captain's orders, we'll be there in a few minutes.

"So, what's the ratio? I hope most of the crew is agreeing with the captain, and help head towards Japan."

"The captain is among the minority, most of the crew wants to turn around."

"Well then Newkirk lets go help the captain!"

"I'm sorry Dylan; I thought you'd see the reasoning behind the mutiny. I'm with them, I want to go home."

"But we need to do as the captain says, he's in charge!"

"Sorry Dylan, I have orders to get rid of anybody still helping the captain." As he says this he is slowly pushing open a door that leads off the ship, onto the clouds.

"You don't need to do this; we can wait for this to blow over!"

"Nope, we can't. The clock is ticking; we'll be within range of the zeppelins in about 2 minutes. You're a resister that must be discharged. Now, is the prince with me?" Suddenly, Newkirk charges Deryn, pulling his rigging knife out and an air pistol he somehow acquired.

"Oh no you don't!" Alek yells, intercepting the charge by tackling Newkirk at knee level.

"Sorry , you gotta go, NOW."

Newkirk the knees Alek in the side ,hard. Newkirk then starts pushing Alek towards the door. Deryn realizes that Alek is losing, and rushes up. But is she fast enough?

Deryn grabs Alek's wrist, but he is already falling. She manages to steady herself, and grab Newkirk too.

"You almost killed him!" She yells, failing to keep her voice low, so it's especially high and girly.

"That's what I was trying to do!" Newkirk shoves her against the doorframe, using his superior strength to counter skill. Plus, she has one hand holding on to Alek.

"Deryn, please pull me up, the battle's…"His words are cut short as German machine gun bullets fire across their part of the ship, several of which hit Alek.

"Alek! Are you okay?" Her question is answered by the sight of three different bloody wounds across Alek."Newkirk, you're dead!"

"Deryn? What? Haha, you couldn't possibly push me off." He regrets the last few words, finding her hand across his neck, moving towards the door.

"You, you, you killed him…Now it's your turn!" Her grip on Alek's hand tightens, and Newkirk then falls past Alek, failing to grab onto him."What…Did I do?" She says, realizing that she just pushed Newkirk off of the _Leviathan_.

She pulls Alek up, finds the nearest medical kit, and examines his wounds. He still had a pulse, and was breathing, Thank Gosh! One bullet had glanced off his left thigh, but had only pricked an artery. She took the rigging knife, and cut off the pant leg to that point, realizing she couldn't bandage it with that in the way. This also triggered some sexual thoughts in Deryn's mind, but she postponed them for later, telling herself her little crush would get better. The second was the worst. It hit him in the chest, but far enough out to only completely shatter about 3 ribs, she guessed. It didn't seem to have punctured a lung. The final had hit his right arm, only flesh, no bone, and was easily bandaged up.

She wished he were conscious, so she would have some re assurance he would be better, she didn't just pour her heart out to him to have Newkirk get him killed! Wait a minute…Newkirk. He's gone now, she thought.

She somehow managed to pick him up(but this was to the maximum of her abilities, not being the normal male crewman) and take him to the infirmary. This part had luckily stayed with the captain.

The ship was managing to hold its own against the zeppelins, having badly crippled one of them, and still in combat with another. That's not to say the _Leviathan_ hadn't taken damage, of course it had. Deryn was going to help as soon as she made sure Alek was going to be okay. He was still critical the doctor had said, they were going to need to land somewhere for recovery, he could probably not last all the way to Japan.

She went and worked with the bats, helped regroup scared message lizards, and what else. Eventually, the remaining zeppelin got the idea and let the _Leviathan_ through.

When her work was done, Deryn went back to her cabin, thinking that as exhausted as she was, she should be able to fall asleep fast. Well, this didn't happen. All her teenage emotions were flared because they had one thing one minute then another the next.

She had found Alek the day after their argument, and found out that he liked her back! She had found that he trusted her, he let her hug seemed to like it, but he still seemed nervous about her, after having his parents taken away, she wondered if his feelings were in turmoil too, between great sadness at the loss of his parents, and happiness at meeting a girl he this hug was a part of the way there, eventually she could take him back home, show him Glasgow, introduce him to her family, and marry him. She wanted it to go fast, she could drop out, find a way for him to escape, and they could hide out until he became the emperor. But that wasn't the way it was playing out.

She had been interrupted by Newkirk while trying to make a move. Alek was too cautious and grief-stricken to make a move the traditional way, so she had to. But Newkirk tried to kill Alek. Now, She realized that all this thinking about Alek had started her sobbing, that Newkirk might have taken him. She REALLY didn't want to lose Alek, now that she had planned out all this for them.

All of her sobbing eventually put her to sleep, she might even get a chance to have happy thoughts in her head again, but only in her dreams.

**If you don't like miraculous survival, I don't get how you're still reading/watching movies, they're everywhere. So, if you don't like it, Tough. Next chapter…I don't know! I have like a sentence written in it so far, so… it may be while:( **


End file.
